I'm Here
by Statiic97
Summary: Josh is suffering from nightmares after the events on the mountain. Good thing Mike will protect him from the dreams and himself.


Alright I decided to try to write a hurt/comfort fic...again. And this is the result.

Pairing: Josh/Mike (Sleepover?)

This follows the Everybody lives ending though the story might hint otherwise. Everybody owned up to the prank (Because honestly only Ashley did in the game and only she and Emily showed the slightest regret! Well Emily showed slight regret no matter what when you find the clues. Ashley can apologize if you want her to.) and Mike didn't leave Josh in the mines...obviously.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannah and Beth stood in front of him, ghastly and disfigured. "Why did you want us to die, Josh?" Beth asked, her voice echoing. "No, I didn't want you to die!" Josh shouted as he backed up against the wall. "Why didn't you save us?" Hannah asked turning her head to the side. "I couldn't!" Josh shouted. "Because you're a coward." Dr. Hill appeared and sneered at him. "You're not real!" Josh cried grabbing his head in pain. "Oh I'm real, Josh." Dr. Hill taunted. "Just as real as them!" He pointed to the right.

When Josh looked, he saw his friends laughing and talking like he wasn't there. "Can you believe him?" Jessica asked smiling. "Yeah, 'Oh no! Get out of my head!'" Matt mocked as Emily and Ashley laughed. "Hey Mike, why are you still into him?" Matt asked. "Well you know what they say about crazy and the bedroom." Mike winked and grinned. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" Chris asked with disgusted look. Josh felt a flare of hope as he saw his best friend come to his rescue or so he thought. "I mean why waste time on Josh when you have Jessica waiting in the wings." The gang laughed. "I can't believe I thought he was cute." Sam laughed cruelly. "Why can't he take a hint and end it?" Emily wondered. "Hey look it's Mr. Psycho as we speak." Ashley said pointing to Josh, who was kneeling on the ground muttering and trying not to cry. "Oh do you think he heard us?" Sam asked in mock worry. "God, I hope so." Mike sighed.

"SHUT UP!" Josh shouted.

"Oh is the little baby going to cry?" Matt mocked him. The group started to turn into ghastly versions of themselves as they stepped toward Josh; Matt had a hole under his chin and blood was pouring out, Jessica's lower jaw fell away, Emily's eyes appeared gouged out, A hole appeared in Sam's abdominal, Chris's head fell off and his body picked it up, and Mike and Ashley became charred bodies. Hannah, Beth, and Dr. Hill following suit, slowly decaying. "Josh." The twins taunted slowly. "No!" "Josh." Dr. Hill muttered singsongy. "Josh!" The friends called out. "NO! NO! NO!" "Josh!" Josh shook his head trying to block out the voices. "Josh!" His body started to shake. "Josh!" Hands were grabbing him and forcing him up. "Josh! Please!" His face was against something solid and his nose breathed in a scent that could only be one thing.

"Mike!"

Josh opened his eyes to find himself in Mike's bed with Mike holding him against his chest. "Josh?" Mike asked in a worried voice. "Jeez, man you had me worried there." Josh refused to look up at Mike's face afraid to see the look of disgust and horror in his eyes like in his dreams. "Josh, look at me." Josh shook his head and pulled away. "Josh." Mike said pulling Josh back to him. "No." Josh mumbled. "Please?" Mike asked. Josh looked up hesitantly and nearly cried. Mike's eyes held nothing but love and concern for him and Josh hated himself for doubting that. "There, see? I'm not so bad." Mike joked. Josh smiled a little. "Want to talk about it?" Mike asked carefully. Josh shook his head. "Josh, Dr. Hill said it would benefit you to talk about your nightmares." Mike reminded him gently. Josh shuddered at the mention of Dr. Hill. Mike, feeling Josh tense, tightened his hold on him and laid back down with Josh on top of him. "Let's go back to sleep." Mike suggested. Josh shook his head and buried himself further into Mike's chest. "Hey," Mike said staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not going to let anymore nightmares get in alright? I'll beat them up before they get to you." Josh actually laughed a little at that and closed his eyes while Mike rubbed circles into his back and he slowly went to sleep. Mike waited til he felt Josh relax before he closed his eyes. He felt so bad for him. If he was being honest, the only reason he helped Josh after that night was because of the guilt he felt because of his role in the twins' deaths. But then, because life is bizarre, he fell in love with the guy. He had always been bi, but had usually preferred women. After he and Jessica had split up (he had confessed to cheating with Emily) he focused on helping Josh's recovery with Sam and Chris. Somewhere along the line, Josh just became more comfortable around Mike. He would calm down for him quicker, take his medicine easier, and talk to him more. Sam had thought it was cute, but had seemed sad that Josh wasn't that way with her. Mike felt Josh tense and he tightened his grip on Josh as a result. Josh relaxed after awhile and he started to snore gently. Mike smiled slightly and kissed the top of Josh's head before shutting his eyes and falling asleep himself. Josh didn't have any more nightmares that night and the two men slept peacefully throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While I'm a fan of Climbing Class (Chris/Josh) I really like this pairing and I love writing stories in this fandom. There are soooo many ideas!

Reviews are the currency that allow me to buy time with my muse!


End file.
